Paperboard packages for carrying containers are known in the food packaging industry. These carriers typically support multiple containers during shipping and shelf display and provide a convenient carrying means for the consumer. While many types of packages are available, they generally fall into one of two categories. In the first category are box-type packages such as those commonly used to package twelve-packs of beverage containers and the like. Box carriers completely enclose the containers and rely on contact between adjacent containers to prevent excessive motion within the package.
Another type of package is a wrap carrier. Wrap carriers surround only a portion of the containers such that another portion remains visible. Wrap carriers are advantageous over box-type carriers in several respects. One advantage is that they require less material to produce. In addition, wrap carriers permit the manufacturer to display a portion of the container itself, potentially improving product recognition. The present invention relates to wrap carrier packages or "wrap packages" and the remainder of this discussion will focus on the same.
While wrap packages are advantageous in many respects, drawbacks do exist. One such drawback is that wrap packages may often lack the structural rigidity and stiffness of box packages. Package manufacturers have addressed this problem in various ways. For example, some packages compensate for this problem by relying on the interrelation of the containers themselves to partially support the package. Another solution is to limit wrap packaging to use with lighter containers or to packages comprising fewer containers. Alternatively, the wrap package may include a stiffening apparatus to provide additional support to the package and containers. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,412 to Schuster et al., and 5,310,051 to Sutherland. While these references address package rigidity, problems remain. For instance, these packages permit only a limited area on the package sides for product markings/indicia. As a matter of fact, some permit marking only on the top surface of the wrap. This is disadvantageous since the top of the package is typically covered in a stacked shelf display.
Another drawback of these wrap packages is that the containers are supported only at a top end. Accordingly, the containers may easily contact and rub against each other. While this is not a serious problem with aluminum containers, constant rubbing between plastic containers may damage the graphics printed thereon and may possibly lead to container rupture.
One wrap that seeks to address these shortcomings is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,266 to Graser. While Graser provides improved container support, it also introduces additional problems. In particular, the crown support feature of the Graser package is complex and hampers container removal. In addition, Graser lacks space for product markings on the package ends. Furthermore, the Graser package requires that each container have a crown or flange.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wrap package for containers that provides the rigidity to support multiple containers without permitting contact between the containers. What is further needed is a wrap package that permits markings to be placed on various portions of the package wherein the markings are visible from all sides. What is further needed is a wrap package that is inexpensive to manufacture and provides for easy removal of the containers therefrom.